Can't Stop Loving You
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Ginny's feelings as Harry leaves.


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this song fic are mine. The song is sung by Phil Collins.

**Can't Stop Loving You**

Ginny Weasley stared out the window at the night sky. She couldn't believe it was such a nice night when her heart was breaking. The one person that she had loved for six years was leaving tomorrow and she might not ever see him again.

**So you're leaving  
In the morning  
Oh, I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying**

Harry might not know that she was lying when she wished them luck and told him that she understood, but she knew that Hermione knew and knew that Hermione would have tried to talk him into letting her come, but she was afraid that Harry would refuse to let her and Ron go if they brought it up one more time.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I**

Ginny remembered back to that horrible day. It had started off really bad and had just gotten worse. Everyone was sad that Dumbledore was dead, except the Slytherins, of course, but she knew that Harry was taking it worse than anyone else, even Hagrid. The sight of Harry's worn green eyes that had seen far too much over the years, had made her want to cry, to shed all the tears that he held back.

_"Ginny,"_ he had said, _"I can't continue to see you. If Voldemort finds out that you are the one person that, above all others that are still alive, I value, he will use you against me. I can't stand that thought. I can't take the chance that the next funeral I attend will be yours."_

He had walked away before she could answer. Over the following months as they waited for Bill and Fleur's wedding, the only people that Harry had let close to him were Ron and Hermione. Not even Ginny's parents or Remus Lupin, the last loyal Marauder were allowed close.

**We took a taxi to the station  
Not a word was said**

Ginny would never forget that last silent ride to the station. No one tried to make conversation and only Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry. Everything that needed to be said had already been said. All the arguments for why the three of them should have more help, all the reasons why they shouldn't be alone.

**And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time, I don't know**

Ginny watched as each of the remaining members of the Order shook the three young peoples' hands or gave them a hug. She saw her mother fight off all the things she wanted to say and pull Harry into an extra-long hug. Even Percy was there and he apologized again and again for all the horrible things he had ever said about the three of them. Fred and George gave them each a bag of stuff from their shop and Harry gave George a blank piece of parchment with a significant look.

**Feeling humble  
Heard the rumble  
On the railroad track  
And as I heard the whistle blow  
I walked away  
and you won't know  
that I willbe crying**

Ginny turned her back and walked away, unable to say good-bye, maybe for the last time, to the brother she had always looked up to, the sister she had never had, and the man she had loved all her life. The tears were blinding her so badly that she stumbled and fell. She pulled herself up and walked back to the taxis, not seeing the hand that was half-raised as if to call her back.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I**

**Even try  
I'll always be here by your side  
I never wanted to say good-bye  
I'll always be here if you change, change your mind**

Ginny didn't allow herself the comfort of thinking about what might happen when the war was over. If he survived one last time and he came back to her, she would be the happiest woman in the world, but with her luck, he would never come back and that thought tore her heart to bits.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
Why should I  
Tell me why should I  
Even try**


End file.
